


С Днём Святого Валентина, сука

by WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Шевроле корвет 73-го? — спросил Логан, едва они выбрались на шоссе.<br/>— 62-го. Я зову её <i>Скарлет</i>.<br/>— Как в Унесенных ветром?<br/>— Как <b><i>алый</i></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С Днём Святого Валентина, сука

Логан заметил слежку сразу, но беспокоиться начал на третий день. Не получалось ни сбросить хвост, ни догнать — назойливое внимание пропадало ненадолго, но неизменно возвращалось. Логан носился по городу, как бешеная собака, но всё, что он нарыл — цвет волос и кличка.  
Ртуть.  
Обращаться к Профессору Логан очень не хотел. А кто бы хотел увеличивать и так не выплаченный долг? Профессор не торопил с оплатой, но всё же Логану неприятно было ходить в должниках. Он прикинул так и эдак, переехал в отель, купил одноразовый телефон, а хвост всё равно остался на месте. Иного выхода, кроме как обратиться к Профессору, у него не было.  
Короткий звонок почти ничего не дал. Трубку взял Хэнк, долго шуршал бумагами, ещё дольше щелкал мышкой, окончательно выводя Логана из себя, но многого не выдал. Парень по кличке Ртуть числился как киллер и как вор, предположительно очень богатый, поскольку позволял себе брать только те заказы, которые ему нравились. Возраст — от двадцати пяти до тридцати.  
Совсем, совсем негусто для человека, который работает на короля информации. Логан с досады чуть не запустил одноразовым телефоном в стену. Взяв себя в руки, он пошел в забегаловку через дорогу. Он уже успел оценить это местечко на пять баллов из пяти: недалеко, пища съедобная и персонал как на подбор, приятный и глазу, и в работе. Особенно славной была Джинни — милая простушка с огненно-рыжими волосами и очень длинными ногами. Логан не был уверен, флиртовала ли она с ним из любви к искусству, или просто хотела побольше чаевых, а может и вправду имела планы насчет него, но в этот раз планы были у него. Он отчаянно хотел развлечься, потому что ситуация со слежкой выбила его из колеи. Больше всего его напрягала неопределённость. За две недели человек с кличкой Ртуть давно должен был пристрелить его, потому что красть у Логана нечего. С помощью Профессора он живет очень скучной и очень спокойной жизнью: валит лес, курит сигары, иногда играет в карты, но ещё ни разу не вышел за рамки своей зарплаты. Он даже компьютер себе не завел, так что не отсвечивал и в сети. Как на него вышли? С какой целью? Он больше не представляет никакой ценности…  
Эти мысли отбивали аппетит. Тем более что милашки Джинни не было, а остальные официанты очаровывали других клиентов. Логан покромсал отбивную с особой жестокостью и размазал по тарелке пюре, плюнул и вернулся в отель. В цоколе у хозяина был небольшой тренажерный зал, так что Логан тягал железо, пока не захотел спать.  
Ему снился крайне забавный сон про каких-то мутантов, чтение мыслей и металлические когти, когда зазвонил телефон. Логан сначала ответил и только потом понял: телефон-то новый, никто его не знает…  
— Проснись и пой, мой дорогой друг! — отвратительно бодрым для трёх утра голосом поздоровался Профессор.  
Ну, для него никогда не существовало ни распорядка дня, ни проблемы поиска. Так же он всегда любил сразу перейти к делу.  
— Ртуть не убил тебя за шестнадцать дней, хотя обычно у него уходит не больше шестнадцати часов. Его явно интересует нечто большее, чем твоё безжизненное тело, и я настоятельно советую тебе встретиться с ним лично. Он любит гамбургеры с беконом, яйцом и сыром.  
— Но как я?.. — пробормотал ещё спящий Логан.  
— Завтра. В забегаловке через дорогу. В полдень.  
Профессор отключился, не слушая никаких возражений. Логан усмехнулся, поставил будильник на десять и перевернулся на другой бок. Как бы то ни было, Профессору он доверял.  
***  
Место он выбрал отличное — столик под тентом, улица просматривалась со всех сторон так, что ему легко было скрыться в любом направлении, убить же незаметно — довольно сложно, благодаря куче свидетелей. Логан надеялся, что исключительно разнообразное меню из пятнадцати блюд занимает их не так уж сильно, и хоть один вызовет полицию, если в него все-таки начнут стрелять.  
Слабо порадовавшись тому, что он был уже в состоянии шутить на эту тему, Логан несколько приободрился, заказал себе пива и пару гамбургеров. Сегодня была смена Джинни, едва она успела принести заказ и разок стрельнуть глазками, как Логан обнаружил, что он уже не один.  
— О, как мило, ты заказал мою любимую гадость! Кажется, в прошлую встречу я не упоминал, что ещё люблю греческий салат и свежевыжатый сок манго… — пробормотал парень и со смаком впился зубами в хрустящую булку.  
— В прошлую встречу? — произнес совершенно сбитый с толку Логан.  
Он ожидал чего-то иного. Послужной список Ртути впечатлял, отсутствие личных данных — настораживало. Он думал увидеть кого-то вроде себя самого, только с опытом ЦРУшника и ловкостью змеи, а оказалось… Вертлявый парень с живым лицом, обычный подросток-неформал в футболке с эмблемой популярной группы, выкрашенными в серебряный цвет волосами… Отдельно от хозяина кличка внушала если не трепет, то хотя бы уважение, но вместе с ним звучала довольно глупо.  
— О, да ты действительно не помнишь! — Ртуть всплеснул руками, даже отложив ради этого свой ненаглядный гамбургер. — Хотя да…Волосы тогда были другие, да и внимание ты уделял не моему лицу, а кое-чему пониже. Думаю, если бы я пришел в передничке на голое тело, ты бы мгновенно вспомнил и меня, и Рождество лет пять назад.  
Ртуть не понижал голоса и его откровения наверняка слышало пол-улицы, но Логан и не заметил — он вспоминал тот клуб, и безумную ночь, после которой не трахался ни с кем ещё около полугода — сначала служил наемником в очередной горячей точке, а потом связался со «Страйкер» и все пошло по…  
— Вижу, вспомнил. Идем. — Ртуть мгновенно оказался рядом, словно перетекая из одного положения в другое, как жидкий металл. — Я очень хочу повторить наше рандеву. У тебя же номер через дорогу, а?  
Ртуть стоял очень близко и едва не облизывал его ухо. Логан постарался не обращать внимания на то, как горячее дыхание действует на него, и сосредоточиться на происходящем.  
— Не думай, что я купился. Ты просто собираешься увести меня туда, где нет кучи свидетелей, и по-тихому грохнуть.   
— Трахнуть! Трахнуть я тебя хочу, боже ж ты мой! — прорычал Ртуть и наклонился ближе: — Вернее, наоборот, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. И если для этого мне нужно держать тебя на мушке, то я уже целюсь тебе в печень.  
Логан почувствовал упиравшееся в бок дуло пистолета и понял, что просто пиздец как встрял. Момент, когда Ртуть достал оружие, он очень тупо пропустил, задумавшись и засмотревшись. Наемник со стажем, ха!.. Провели, как дитя.  
— Кто приглашал, тот и платит. — почти интимно прошептал Ртуть, теплым дыханием обдавая его ухо. Логан полез за деньгами, незаметно напрягая мышцы — возможно, получится вырваться и…  
— Без глупостей, сладкий, я в курсе, что ты пришел безоружным. Ну, не считая твое шикарное тело и этот сногсшибательный мужественный аромат, от которого я...  
«Издевается, сволочь!» — со злостью подумал Логан и кинул на стол пачку банкнот, общий номинал которой превышал цену заказа в три раза.  
«Хоть Джинни будет счастлива.»  
Под конвоем Логан вернулся в свой номер. Ртуть тщательно запер комнату, быстро обыскал и довольно улыбнулся, засовывая пистолет за ремень брюк.  
— О, у тебя тут минибар? Как насчет выпить за встречу?  
Ртуть хитро и довольно соблазнительно улыбнулся, поворачиваясь спиной. Логан среагировал прежде, чем успел хотя бы задуматься. Рефлексы бросили его вперед, притиснули к крепкой спине, а руки сами, без участия мозга, завладели оружием. Он тут же отступил на пару шагов назад и направил пистолет на киллера, целясь в плечо, чуть повыше сердца — убивать парня не хотелось.  
Ртуть только вздохнул и, хлопнув дверцей, обернулся. Логан всмотрелся в его лицо и почему-то ощутил зловещий холодок, пробежавшийся по спине. Парень просто стоял и улыбался, но у него — у опытного вояки! — кровь стыла в жилах.  
— Решил сразу перейти к делу? И правда, к чертям прелюдии! Немного фетишей и ролевых игр никогда не помешает, не так ли, мой сладкий?  
Улыбка у него была недобрая, блаженная и в то же время донельзя порочная. Медленно, не давая повода выстрелить, Ртуть подошел ближе и положил ладонь поверх его пальцев, поднимая пистолет на уровень своего лица. От смертоносного дула до кончика его носа оставалось не больше пары-тройки дюймов. И не успел Логан отбросить его руку, как тот, не отрывая от него темных, с тенью откровенной издевки глаз, открыл рот и двинул языком так, будто собирался взять дуло в рот и облизать.  
— Ты что, совсем ебанутый? — поспешно вырвав пистолет, воскликнул Логан.  
— Он не заряжен. — чуть растягивая слова, поделился Ртуть.   
А потом улыбнулся так похабно и пошло, что у Логана окончательно сорвало крышу. Он швырнул бесполезный пистолет куда-то на пол, схватил Ртуть за лацканы нелепой серебристой куртки — ну какой киллер станет носить такую приметную вещь? — и рванул на себя, буквально впечатавшись губами в его рот. Тот сдавленно хныкнул, попытался что-то сказать, едва не подавился, но на поцелуй ответил с самозабвенной страстью.  
У Логана перехватило дыхание. Он нередко выходил из себя, но никому, ни женщине, ни мужчине, не хватало безумия хотеть его в эти моменты. Даже самому себе он напоминал какого-то бешеного зверя, отвратительное, опасное животное — и не настаивал, предпочитая искать другие способы успокоиться. Но Ртуть… Он едва отрывался от его губ, лишь на миг — глотнуть воздуха, словно утопающий, и затем снова безоглядно бросался в поцелуй, как в омут. Его руки торопливо и жадно оглаживали плечи Логана, путались в и без него вечно взъерошенных волосах, трогали уши, шею… И все — невыносимо ласково, но притом сильно и крепко, будто он очень долго этого ждал. Логан поначалу даже растерялся от такого напора, а потом, опомнившись, ответил, целуя не менее яростно, но крепче, сильнее. Долей мгновения спустя он подхватил Ртуть под задницу, второй рукой прижимая его к себе. Тот отреагировал сразу же, закинул ногу Логану на талию и с почти звериным урчанием потерся об него крепко стоящим членом. Логан чуть не рассмеялся.  
— А кончаешь так же быстро? — пробормотал он на ухо парню и, легонько куснув мочку, зарылся носом в серебристые волосы.  
— Давай проверим, как быстро кончишь ты! — ехидно ответил Ртуть и так быстро вывернулся из его захвата, что Логан не успел ничего осознать. Опять. И раньше, чем он успел возмутиться, Ртуть заломил его левую руку, сделал подсечку, опрокинув на кровать, уселся сверху.  
Логан ощутил задницей непривычное давление — еще никто не оказывался на нем в такой позиции, кроме той японочки, которая пыталась делать ему массаж. Но у японочки не было твердого, напряженного члена, который прижался аккурат меж ягодиц, вызвав у него какие-то странные ощущения. Логан замер, не пытаясь вырваться, и прислушался к себе. Было похоже, что сегодня он окажется снизу… И впервые в жизни эта мысль не вызывала у него отторжения. Ртути можно было покориться. Ему можно было довериться, Логан чувствовал это так же сильно, как и собственное возбуждение, приобретшее новый оттенок.  
— Хороший мальчик… — пробормотал Ртуть, зафиксировал одной рукой локоть Логана и погладил большим пальцем другой середину его ладони, вынуждая выпрямить пальцы.  
А потом наклонился и игриво их лизнул. Взял в рот указательный палец, пососал, обнимая его губами и нежно поглаживая языком. Логан резко выдохнул, напрягся всем телом, неловко дернул ногой и больно ударился мизинцем о столбик кровати. Ртуть только мягко рассмеялся и сполз чуть ниже, проехавшись членом по его заднице. Логан кое-как заставил себя расслабиться, улегся удобнее и, вытащив придавленную его же телом правую руку, сунул её под голову. Теперь мог видеть Ртуть: его обтянутое синей джинсой колено, упиравшееся в покрывало, часть бедра, его ладонь, который он фиксировал левую руку Логана…. Главное — его лицо, окруженное облаком растрепанных серебристых волос, светлые — выгоревшие на солнце, а не выкрашенные — брови, и шальную улыбку, от которой на щеках у него появлялись очаровательные ямочки. Он был бы похож на ангела… если бы не поза и не ситуация.  
— Не отвлекайся, старичок, — хрипло проговорил Ртуть и мотнул головой, отбрасывая волосы с лица. — Мы только начали.  
— За старичка ответишь, пацан!  
Логан вновь попытался вырваться и перевернуться, но Ртуть держал крепко, так что он расслабился и решил подождать продолжения. Оно последовало незамедлительно: Ртуть прижался щекой к его спине, отпустив руку, и огладил ягодицы, ощутимо надавливая большими пальцами на расселину. Логан медленно выдохнул и чуть раздвинул ноги. Парень над ним замер.  
— Только не говори мне, что в этом чертовом отеле одна душевая на этаж, потому что это меня совершенно не смутит и тебе придется…  
— Дверь. Справа. – с трудом выдавил Логан.  
— Отлично.  
Пару метров до заветной комнаты они преодолели с огромным трудом, целуясь и раздевая друг друга. Логан никогда не чувствовал такого сильного желания порвать на партнере всю одежду и с удивлением отметил у него такое же. Они смогли расцепиться только ради того, чтобы одновременно избавиться от брюк и застыть друг напротив друга.  
В приглушенном свете ванной Логан рассматривал своего преследователя и сравнивал его со смутным образом в памяти. Тот подросток с шапкой белокурых кудрей, перед которым он не смог устоять пять лет назад, уступил место поджарому молодому мужчине с тренированным, стройным, но не тощим, телом. Растрепанные седые волосы, горящий страстью темный взгляд — он был так хорош, что Логану стало на мгновение больно от возбуждения.  
— А ты почти не изменился. — Ртуть любовно провел широко раскрытой ладонью по его груди, обвел пальцем рельеф пресса и невозможно медленно сжал пальцы на члене.  
Логан не выдержал этой пытки, толкнул его в кабинку и прижал к стене, включая воду. Ртуть выгнулся, закидывая ногу ему на бедро, и потерся членом. Периодически сплевывая воду, Логан принялся покусывать довольно чувствительную шею, оставляя на ней красные следы. Парень вцепился в него, самозабвенно покачивался в объятиях, едва ли не трахая ногу, пока Логан поглаживал его анус, и очень скоро обмяк с негромким стоном.  
— Смотри, ты действительно быстр. — прошептал Логан, прижимаясь щекой к виску.  
Ртуть скользнул вниз, становясь на колени. Логан уперся руками в стену и склонил голову, чтобы лучше видеть и прикрыть парня от воды. Тот запрокинул голову, улыбаясь расслаблено и сыто, а затем пару раз чмокнул в живот и перестал дразнить его, сразу взяв член в рот так глубоко, как смог. Он сосал не очень умело, но зато увлеченно: пальцами поглаживал мошонку — наверняка сам любил такую ласку, однако Логану она была не очень приятна. Пускай техника движений не была на высоте, Логану сносило крышу другое, то, что он видел перед собой, и собственные воспоминания. Он помнил, как отсасывал сладкому официанту, закинув его ноги себе на плечи и в то же время видел перед собой этого официанта — повзрослевшего, и ставшего ещё сексуальнее. Он брал в рот не с идеальной техникой, но с идеальной страстью, так что Логана тоже надолго не хватило.   
Отдышавшись, они ещё постояли в обнимку под струями воды, медленно намыливая и омывая друг друга. Ртуть первым вышел из кабинки, обтерся полотенцем и, как был, голым вернулся в комнату. Логан смотрел на соблазнительную задницу с ямочками, которые так и хотелось облизать, пока дверь не захлопнулась. Он поспешил завершить водные процедуры, подгоняя себя яркими фантазиями на тему того, что он ещё мог бы сделать с неожиданно страстным киллером. Неловкий и как будто нечаянный оргазм распалил его, ему хотелось попробовать с парнем все, что подсказывало воображение.  
Вытирая волосы, Логан подошёл к кровати. Ртуть раскинулся на ней, прекрасный и… спящий. Логан усмехнулся и пристроился с краю в неудобной позе, собираясь сторожить своего спящего убийцу. Но Ртуть сопел так заразительно, что Логан и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
Ему снился какой-то сладкий и легкий сон, но пробуждение было слаще в сто тысяч раз. Ртуть устроился щекой на левой ягодице и тепло его дыхания касалось одного из самых чувствительных местечек.  
— Ты же не собираешься?.. — сонно пробормотал Логан прямо в подушку.  
— Ага, — он с силой огладил ягодицу и скользнул языком внутрь.  
Логан охнул, рыкнул, прогнулся в спине и шире раздвинул ноги, предоставляя лучший доступ к своей заднице. Ртуть одобрительно замычал, перекатываясь и удобно устраиваясь между разведенных ног. Он лизнул широко и сильно ещё пару раз, а затем скользнул внутрь и буквально втрахивал Логана языком в постель. Ртуть ласкал его шумно, постанывая и забывая сглатывать слюну, которая стекала и, остывая, холодила Логану мошонку. Он старался не двигаться и не ёрзать, но порой просто не выдерживал накала ощущений и приподнимал бедра вместе с парнем, лежащем на них. Тогда Ртуть впивался пальцами и властно возвращал его на место. Логан плавился от непривычных ощущений и каждое движение являлось для него откровением. Никогда прежде ему и в голову не приходило просить таких ласк для себя, хотя дарить он их умел. Но этот парень… Ртуть был особенным, Логан понял это в самую первую их встречу. Ему приятно было подчиняться, и приятно его подчинять. Интуитивно Логан чувствовал, что с ним так же приятно отдавать, как и получать. И у него всегда есть свое видение. Едва Логан начал задыхаться от жара и желания, Ртуть резко отстранился. Логан не сдержал разочарованного стона, но Ртуть уже перевернул его на спину и уселся сверху.  
— Не… — попытался возразить Логан, но Ртуть прижал палец к его губам.  
— Шшш… Я готовился к нашей встрече. Передай-ка мне смазку.  
Логан потянулся к комоду и передал ему тюбик, захватив палец зубами и не отпуская его. Ртуть усмехнулся и выдавил прохладную жидкость прямо ему на живот. Размазал её, собирая на пальцы и завел руку назад, приподнимаясь и не отнимая второй руки у Логана. Тот больше не удерживал, а просто держал палец во рту, поглаживая языком. Парень явно не врал и вправду готовился — на то, чтобы смазать себя он потратил очень мало времени. Логан внимательно наблюдал за ним, придерживая за бедра и, наконец, выпустив палец изо рта. Ртуть был очень и очень хорош с любого ракурса, а уж с этого — особенно. Он явно не пренебрегал тренировками и в ближнем бою был так же опасен, как и с винтовкой. Логан успел заметить пару шрамов, которых не видел раньше, прежде чем Ртуть надел на его член презерватив и направил в себя. Принимал он медленно, но без гримасы боли, уперся ему в грудь руками и опустился до конца. Логан осторожно вдыхал и выдыхал, стараясь скорее адаптироваться и привыкнуть к ощущению теплой кожи под руками, приятной тяжести на бедрах и совершенно невероятного чувства слияния. Ртуть был так близко, дышал с ним в унисон и даже не пытался отбросить с лица слипшиеся от пота потемневшие волосы. Логан и хотел бы в тот момент заглянуть ему в глаза, но боялся, что не выдержит и начнет нести всю ту романтическую чушь, которую он всегда недолюбливал. Но Ртуть начал двигаться и все мысли разом исчезли. Они двигались навстречу друг другу, расходились и вновь сходились в схватке, старой, как мир. Ни Логан, ни Ртуть не гнались за оргазмом, они наслаждались тем, как их тела подстраивались друг под друга, сладко и в то же время почти невыносимо горячо.  
Логан не выдержал первым. Подхватил Ртуть под задницу, сел на кровати и стал насаживать его на себя в другом ритме, быстрее, жестче. Тот вцепился в него, царапая спину короткими ногтями, и рвано постанывал в ухо. Смена позы прогнала ленивое наслаждение, но настигнуть оргазм не получалось. Логану отчаянно чего-то не хватало, причем в определенном месте…  
— Давай поменяемся, — шепнул он парню, отстраняясь.  
На лице того возникла лукавая усмешка, которую Логан поспешил зацеловать.  
— Я придумал лучше, — прошептал Ртуть, разрывая поцелуй и, скользнув вправо, толкнул Логана в противоположную сторону.  
Логан не сразу понял его мысль, поэтому улеглись они с большой неловкостью. За недогадливость Ртуть довольно сильно укусил его за бедро, но Логан только рассмеялся, пощекотав его яички своим дыханием. В отместку Ртуть чуть сжал его голову ногами и впихнул в задницу сразу два пальца, надрачивая член с неснятым презервативом. Логан повторил за ним, взяв в рот и использовав сразу три пальца. В этой позе они не сразу подстроились друг под друга, но, когда наконец это произошло, Логан долго не продержался. Он кончил с членом рту и никогда ещё ему не было так хорошо от этого. Отвлекшись на свои ощущения, он пропустил момент, когда Ртуть выскользнул из его хватки и развалился на постели: прекрасный, молодой и все ещё возбужденный. Логан поспешил исправить положение и принялся сосать и трахать парня пальцами с удвоенным усердием, чуть порыкивая, когда Ртуть слишком сильно дергал за волосы. Он приготовился и, когда теплая струя ударила в нёбо, он постарался проглотить всё, но все равно закашлялся. Отстранившись, он потянулся к графину с водой, что стоял на прикроватной тумбочке.  
Напившись, он бросил взгляд на Ртуть и ощутил небывалое смятение. Тот лежал, закинув руки за голову, с сытой улыбкой, потный и томный настолько, что хотелось схватить его в охапку и зацеловать, сжать в объятьях до такой степени, чтобы оружие в руках держать не мог. Логан видел этого парня два раза в жизни и оба раза они только трахались, но, кажется, он уже чувствовал больше, чем мог себе позволить. В скором времени им придется разойтись, думал Логан, для парня это просто развлечение между заданиями. Такому старому вояке, как он, нельзя позволить себе расслабиться и задуматься о чем-то большем, чем просто секс. Так что Логан не думал ни о каких чувствах, тем более о столь сильных, но всё же не смог себе отказать в том, чтобы навалиться на несостоявшегося убийцу и улечься у него на груди. Мерно бухало чужое сердце, и где-то далеко отдавало эхом своё. Исполненная доверия и интимности поза для сна, но именно сейчас она была кстати. Логану было так хорошо, что он уже начал по-новой засыпать, не обращая внимания на вечернюю прохладу и подсохшую жидкость, когда Ртуть вдруг сказал:  
— Меня зовут Пьетро.   
Логан приподнялся и заглянул в его темные глаза. Гипнозом он владеет, что ли?.. Мысли разбегались, едва он пересекался с этим уверенным взглядом.  
— А я…  
— Джеймс Хоулетт, я в курсе.  
Пьетро-Ртуть усмехнулся той самой кривой усмешкой, которую Логан уже успел… заметить, и потянул Логана за ухо.  
— Тогда ты в курсе и моей даты рождения? — спросил Логан вырываясь и перекатываясь на постель.  
— Ага, — подтвердил Пьетро, поворачиваясь набок и пристраиваясь к нему под руку.  
— И тебя…  
Логан не успел договорить, потому что его прервал чертов одноразовый телефон. Пьетро соскочил с постели, вновь проявляя невероятную скорость, схватил звонящую трубку и ответил:  
— Мы же договорились минимум на трое суток.  
Логан ощутил холодок. Остатки послеоргазменной неги окончательно слетели с него, когда Пьетро, кивая и поддакивая Профессору, подхватил свой пистолет с пола и подошел к окну, выглядывая так, чтобы не видно было с улицы.  
— Ладно, ладно, я понял. Хорошо, мамочка, мы выходим, — он отключился и отрывисто бросил Логану, отступившему к ванной: — Собирайся. У нас гости.  
К счастью, перестрелки удалось избежать. Пока они одевались, Пьетро посвятил Логана в курс дела. А дела были откровенно плохи… Как оказалось, Ртуть был не единственным киллером, кого привлекла голова Логана. Вернее, именно Ртути от него было нужно кое-что другое, а вот всем остальным наемникам — миллион долларов, которые он стоил. Кто заказал его и почему, Логан догадывался, но как на него вышли именно сейчас — не имел ни малейшего понятия. Ведь три года прошло с тех пор, как он поселился в американской глубинке под именем Логана Глаттона. Всё это время он нигде не отсвечивал, жил отвратительно-законопослушно, бесился и задыхался в неволе благополучия. Поэтому он был только рад наконец-то сбросить эти оковы и пойти вслед за Пьетро хоть на край света. Но так далеко идти не пришлось: оглядываясь и прикрывая безоружного Логана, киллер вел его на автостоянку отеля, пряча заряженный (сюрприз!) пистолет под серебристой курткой, небрежно перекинутой на руку. Едва они выбрались из зарослей, окружавших отель и оказались на асфальтированном пятачке, Логан с легкостью угадал, где стоит машина Пьетро.  
— Шевроле корвет 73-го? — спросил Логан, едва они выбрались на шоссе.  
— 62-го. Я зову её _Скарлет_.  
— Как в Унесенных ветром?  
— Как **_алый_**.  
Во вкусе ему не откажешь. « _Скарлет_ » была настоящей красавицей: действительно больше алая, чем красная, чистенькая, ухоженная. И, как любая красавица, она привлекала внимание.  
— А вот и гости… — сквозь зубы бросил Пьетро, опуская крышу.  
Логан обернулся. За ними следовали черные седан и джип. Пьетро буркнул Логану, чтоб держал руль и уже потянулся опускать стекло, когда в динамиках раздался насмешливый голос Профессора.  
— Решил воплотить в жизнь сценарий из любимого боевика?  
Логан даже дернулся сначала, но вовремя заметил подключенный смартфон на приборной панели.  
— Мамочка, вечно ты кайф обламываешь! — Пьетро вновь взялся за руль и надулся, разом став похожим на взъерошенного мальчишку, у которого отобрали игрушку.  
«Да ведь он и есть мальчишка, — шепнуло что-то внутри, но Логан отмахнулся. — Не так уж я и стар!»  
— Прекрати меня так называть и сворачивай в город.  
— Как в Бостоне? — скривился Пьетро.  
— Как в Бостоне, — подтвердил Профессор и отключился.  
— Что было в Бостоне? — озадачился Логан, но Пьетро отмахнулся, мол, сам увидишь, и действительно свернул обратно в город, одной рукой набирая что-то на навигаторе.  
Едва они въехали в город, вновь раздался звонок, и Профессор снова пренебрег такими мелочами, как ожидание ответа и сразу начал говорить:  
— Три перекрестка направо, влево, перекресток один, три и пять. Дальше…   
Сначала Логану показалось, что он несет какую-то чушь, но едва он догадался посмотреть на улицу, то понял в чем дело, даже чуть не стукнул по колену с досады. Естественно, для такой мировой шишки в области информации и технологий, как Профессор, не составило никакого труда взломать систему светофоров и безопасно, без малейшей задержки провести их по городу в сторону частного аэропорта. Логан уже ничему не удивлялся и только кривил губы в усмешке, когда Пьетро, красуясь, заехал на _Скарлет_ прямо внутрь частного самолета. Ртуть явно летал на нем не раз, да и пространство в воздушном «гараже» точно было рассчитано именно под корвет, так что он вел себя, как хозяин: проводил Логана в салон, усадил в кресло, вручил стакан виски.  
— Я отлучусь, — шепнул он, чмокая в щеку и практически оглушая его на одно ухо.  
— Паршивец, — почти с нежностью пробурчал Логан себе под нос.  
— Ещё какой!  
Быстро переговорив с пилотом, Пьетро вернулся и уселся напротив Логана. Спустя пару минут они взлетели и едва полет выровнялся, Логан устал выжидающе смотреть на Пьетро.  
— Ну и? Куда мы летим?  
— К моей мамочке в гости, — отхлебнув из стакана Логана, Пьетро с удобством устроился в широком кресле, закинув ногу на подлокотник.  
Судя по хитрому взгляду, неотрывно следящему за каждым его движением, Логан понял, что Пьетро не то провоцирует, не то проверяет его. Он усмехнулся и вытянул ноги, сложив ладони на бедрах. В эту игру можно играть вдвоем.  
— Почему ты зовешь Профессора мамочкой?  
— Ну, ты ведь зовешь его Профессором, а не Чарльзом.  
Что правда, то правда. Логан очень уважал Чарльза Ксавье, который несмотря на не очень-то солидный возраст и инвалидность, заслуженно носил звание Короля информации. Он был не только одним из богатейших людей в Америке, но и одним из гениальнейших в мире человеком. И не кичился ни знаниями, ни богатством, не выставлял себя напоказ и предпочитал жить тайно. И тайно же помогал людям, таким как Логан. Кроме того, он и как личность восхищал Логана — спокойный, уверенный в себе и сильный, но при этом деликатный и аккуратный. И он всегда вел себя так, будто старше любого на несколько столетий. Или будто мысли читал. Тем страннее выглядело его общение с Пьетро. И правда, «мамочка»?..  
— Пьетро, — Логан с удовольствием перекатил во рту красивое, звучное имя. — Это не ответ.  
Тот закатил глаза и поднял руки, будто сдаваясь.  
— Ладно, ладно. У них с моим папашей был роман, а когда я от него ушел, наш Чарли принялся меня опекать. Поэтому и мамочкой зову.  
— А ещё тебе нравится выводить меня из себя.  
В этот раз Логан даже ухом не повел, когда из динамиков донесся знакомый голос и почти этим гордился. Всё же в его время все было как-то проще, и его отряд всегда использовал только проверенные автоматы да рации, только один вечно болтающий придурок даже спал в обнимку с мечами. Ну, это и понятно — его многие хотели укокошить или хотя бы подрезать длинный язык, но врасплох его было трудно застать. В общем, все было просто и понятно, как в армии. Но тут… настоящая бондиана, не иначе!  
— Логан, через три часа вы будете уже у меня. Пьетро уже наверняка ввел тебя в курс дела…  
— Я и ещё кое-что ему ввел! — заржал Пьетро, высовывая язык.  
— Я даже не стану обращать внимания на твои пошлости, только посоветую одеться потеплее. У нас значительно холоднее, чем в Таллахасси.  
— Ммм, у меня есть шанс тебя приодеть, — с ужасно самодовольным выражением на лице произнес Пьетро, когда Профессор отключился. — А то ты похож на провинциального лесоруба!  
— Да ведь я и есть провинциальный лесоруб.  
Пьетро закатил глаза, с иронией фыркнув, будто хотел сказать: «О чем ты, детка, я знаю о тебе всё, но мне приятно издеваться». Логану это не понравилось, так что за оставшиеся три часа полета он активно убеждал Пьетро, как тот неправ. Ну, на самом деле он убедил его уже в первые пятнадцать минут, а остальное время он просто проспали, переплетясь на неожиданно удобных раскладных креслах.  
Пилот разбудил их на подлете, так что одевались они в спешке. Пьетро всучил Логану огромный черно-желтый пуховик, с полосками, как у тигра, а у Логана даже не было времени возмутиться, потому что они уже садились. Он попытался высказаться насчет неудобного места для сна, но едва заметил встречающую их компанию, как осекся на полуслове. У защитной черты стояло четверо: трое мужчин, один из которых в коляске, и женщина с золотыми волосами.  
— Картина Репина… — выдал он от неожиданности на русском.  
— Я её спер в прошлом году. — по инерции ответил Пьетро.  
Профессор горько вздохнул и перевел взгляд на своего давнего врага…и ещё более давнего друга.  
— Как видишь, твой сын в полном порядке.  
— Вот только не говорите мне, что вы приперлись сюда всей толпой ради того, чтобы убедиться в моем прекрасном самочувствии!  
Пьетро остановился в трёх метрах от них и задвинул Логана себе за спину. Тот, что удивительно, не возражал, с напряжением глядя на левую руку отца Пьетро. На этой самой руке повисла Рейвен Даркхолм — ближайший помощник и советник, а также любовница криминального авторитета Магнето.   
— У тебя такой милый мальчик, — пропела она, кривя лицо не то в улыбке, не то в гримасе боли. — А кто это с ним?  
— Действительно, Пьетро, что это за _немолодой_ человек, которого ты так трогательно защищаешь грудью?  
Логан взъярился и полез было вперед, готовый наброситься на Эрика с кулаками, но Пьетро схватил его за руку, переплетая пальцы, и заявил:  
— А это, дорогой папочка, мой бойфренд. Мы прекрасно провели выходные и собираемся скоро лететь на острова. Я подумываю сделать ему предложение, ты как, не против?..  
— Что?! — Магнето побагровел и полез за пистолетом, но оружия не оказалось на месте.  
— Стоять и не двигаться, иначе я прострелю ему башку.  
— Рейвен?!  
На лице Эрика было написано сильное удивление — он не мог поверить в предательство, даже когда его собственный пистолет упирался ему в висок.  
— Да стреляй, ради бога! — неожиданно выдал Профессор.  
— Чарльз! — возмутились одновременно Эрик и Хэнк, даже Пьетро на него как-то осуждающе посмотрел.  
— А что? Я из-за него пулю получил? Теперь его очередь.  
— Ваши отношения всегда меня умиляли, — прошипела Рейвен прикрываясь телом Эрика.  
— То есть, поэтому ты бегала от одного к другому? — вступил Пьетро.  
Логан постарался прикрыть его, краем глаза заметив сверкнувшую сталь пистолета. К несчастью, Рейвен тоже это заметила и приказала бросить его.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь, Рейвен? — стальным тоном спросил Эрик, но та в ответ только рассмеялась.  
— Пусть Чарли расскажет, он же всё выяснил уже, правда, Чарли?  
Профессор с независимым видом пожал плечами.  
— Все эти годы она тебя обворовывала, а потом и вовсе решила занять твоё место. Даже создала собственную компанию, от имени которой нанимала бывших военных и то срывала твои контракты, то пыталась тебя убить.  
— «Страйкер», — выдавил Логан, пристально глядя на женщину.  
— Хоулетт! Ты оказался жутко живучей тварью. Даже жаль, что ты больше не работаешь на меня…  
— Зачем ты его вообще заказала? Мне было довольно утомительно каждые три часа устранять очередного твоего посланника. — обманчиво-лениво протянул Пьетро.  
— Он видел её лицо, — пояснил Профессор.  
— Хватит разговоров! Дайте-ка решить, кто первым окажется мертвым в нашей компании… Ты? — она перевела дуло пистолета на спокойного Чарльза, — или ты? — следующим под прицелом оказался Логан.  
Пока Рейвен переводила пистолет с одного на другого, Пьетро улучил момент и юркнул на пол.  
— Ты! — рявкнул он, простреливая ей колено.  
От неожиданности она нажала на спусковой крючок и выстрелила. Логан застонал, пошатнувшись, но отмахнулся от потянувшегося к нему Пьетро.  
— Всего лишь царапина, не паникуй.  
— Я и не паникую! — воскликнул Пьетро и отвернулся.  
Его губы подозрительно дрожали, а глаза смотрели уж слишком упрямо. Логан хотел было утешить его, но тут над ним склонился простоявший все это время в ступоре Хэнк, так что он отвлекся на бывшего врача.  
А Пьетро тем временем подошел к связанной отцом Рейвен. Рядом с ней Чарльз и Эрик выясняли отношения.  
— С Днём Святого Валентина, сука!  
Грохнул выстрел. Все обернулись к нему. А Пьетро развел руками и обворожительно улыбнулся:  
— Ну все ведь об этом подумали!

 

 _Постскриптум_.  
— Слушай, а какого черта ты насолил клубу «Адский пламень»?  
Логан вынырнул из ленивой дрёмы и огляделся. За бортом яхты мерно колыхалось море, в небе нестерпимо сияло солнце, а над ним склонился Пьетро, состроив серьёзную мину.  
— С чего ты вдруг вспомнил об этом? — сказал Логан и зевнул.  
За прошедшее с того инцидента время они многое выяснили друг о друге и об истории, в которую вляпались. Рейвен Даркхолм и правда была той ещё сукой, но ни изобретательности, ни жестокости ей не занимать. Все диверсии «Страйкера» были рассчитаны до мелочей, одновременно она не заводила больше двух команд и среди наемников выбирала тех, у кого никого не было. Так что едва одна команда ей надоедала, или начинались какие-то проблемы — она просто набирала новую и первым заданием для неё ставила уничтожение старой. Проблемой команды Логана стал он сам, потому что оказался в ненужное время в ненужном месте, подслушал и подсмотрел то, что для него не предназначалось. Он не был убит вместе со всей командой только потому, что вовремя обратился к Профессору и скрылся. Три года он прожил спокойно, валя лес, вот только однажды Рейвен понадобилась кое-какая информация… И под рукой оказался безнадежно влюбленный Хэнк. Она воспользовалась предоставленной возможностью, только вместо нужных документов, которые бы окончательно вбили клин между бывшими друзьями, она нашла Логана — живого и здорового. И тут же объявила награду за его голову, что и привлекло Пьетро. Он следил за ним и охранял, отваживая неумелых охотников за головами, не решаясь идти на сближение. Он не был ни робок, ни смущен, но ему казалось довольно пикантным поводить Логана за нос, специально оставляя ему подсказки и ускользая в последний момент. Затем Профессор взял дело в свои руки и все стремительно завертелось, приведя к относительно счастливой развязке. У Логана действительно была лишь царапина, так что он отлежался пару дней в особняке Профессора, а затем решил уйти по-английски, едва не сойдя с ума от рефлексии на фоне обезболивающих. Но уйти одному не получилось, потому что в гараже, где до сих пор стоял его старый мотоцикл, ждала _Скарлет_ и её насмешливый хозяин. Мотоцикл же издевательски торчал из багажника алого корвета. Логан тут же возмутился, Пьетро вывел его из себя, так что они оба завелись и едва не расквасили друг другу носы, но в итоге оказались вдвоем на чудной яхте посреди моря.  
— Да так… Нашел тут форму официанта, вспомнил нашу встречу…  
— Ностальгия замучила?  
Логан ещё усмехался, когда Пьетро молниеносно оседлал его, зафиксировав руки, и медленно склонился над ним. Закусив нижнюю губу Логана, он несильно потянул её на себя, потерся носом о щеку, мазнул невесомым поцелуем по скуле. Логан извернулся и поймал его губы, целуя крепко и нежно, страстно и ласково — так, как им обоим нравилось.  
— Я тогда после армии только пришел. Ни дома, ни работы. Тут Клуб со своими темными делишками… Ну, я их послал. Они ведь тогда были не особо популярны и набирали только молодняк. Меня грохнуть решили, я так думаю, в назидание, чтобы другим неповадно было. Ну, а дальше пришел ты и случилось то, что случилось.  
— То есть, ты знал, что я пришел тебя убивать? — спросил Пьетро, выводя круги вокруг его соска.  
— Да нет, убийцу я ждал после. Думал, хоть напоследок развлекусь.  
— И как? Развлекся? — невнятно сказал парень, прикусывая кожу на груди.  
— А ты себя помнишь в том возрасте? Невозможно было устоять.  
— А сейчас я как?  
Пьетро приподнялся над ним, любовно оглаживая собственный торс и Логан в очередной раз подумал, что его прозвище очень ему подходит. Он был стройный, но не субтильный, лишенный подростковой пухлости, но всё же мягкий, не перекачанный. Его приятно было держать в руках, и гладить, и ласкать, и смотреть. Он обрезал волосы и покрасил их в темный цвет — они всё ещё вились, но придавали ему скорее мужественный, чем умильный вид. Он был сильный и опасный, любил скорость, свою машину и пистолет сорок пятого калибра. А Логан любил его всего.  
— А сейчас ты пойдешь и наберёшь нам джакузи. Я хочу попробовать новый режим пузырьков…

**The end**


End file.
